


Jump Head First, Something Amazing Might Happen

by Friendly_neighborhood_pansexual



Series: Marvel Soulmate-Mark AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marvel Universe, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, This is probably my favorite fic, spare me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendly_neighborhood_pansexual/pseuds/Friendly_neighborhood_pansexual
Summary: Bucky Barnes has a soulmark on his heart. He doesn't know what it is or who it belongs to but that doesn't mean he won't find out.Tony Stark has a soulmark on his left arm. He knows exactly who his soumate is but he cant find out the truth. No one can. Even if it breaks his heart.





	Jump Head First, Something Amazing Might Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [togamis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togamis/gifts).



> Hey guys! I know I said It's Complicated ch.7 was gonna be done by the end of this week but my good friend (that I meet literal days ago) has a birthday coming up so I wanted to celebrate! I hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: This is now a part of a series! A Spideypool Soulmate Mark AU is coming soon! (Note: These fics are no way related unless specifically specified)

**Jump Headfirst, Something Amazing Might Happen**

  


For the third time that hour, Bucky Barnes stands in his bathroom mirror lifting up his shirt and seeing his soulmate mark on his chest. It’s tattooed to his chest right on his heart, a bright blue encased in intricate lines. He doesn’t know what it means or who it belongs to but he can’t stop going here at least once a day to trace the patterns on his chest and try to imagine what his soulmate looked like.

 

He knew his soulmate could feel his patterns because he usually gets woken up in the middle of the night by delicate touches and soft strokes when they touch his mark.

 

He sighs and pulls a shirt over his head and makes his way to the communal kitchen to see who’s up for breakfast. He walks into the kitchen and sees Steve cooking the biggest breakfast sandwiches he’s ever seen with a pile of pop tarts to match.

 

This was a typical breakfast for Thor and Steve looked happy to make his soulmate this happy every morning.

 

Steve and Thor found out they were soulmates the first time they had to band together as a team and defeat Loki from destroying New York. Maybe the worst way to meet in-laws but hey, they made it work somehow.

 

Steve has a medium sized hammer matching Mjölnir to the detail on his left wrist and down halfway on his forearm. It isn't as vibrant as other soulmarks but the intricacy is stunning enough to make up for it.

 

He sets the plates down on the table and gently pecks Thor's cheek. He smiles brightly and immediately starts to dig into the huge breakfast in front of him. You can see brief flashes of Steve’s shield on the back of his right hand. All of the blues and reds strikingly bright on his tan skin.

 

Bucky sighs and rubs his soul mark through his shirt again, sadly. He's never seen a blue that's as bright as the one on his mark anywhere in his life. Past and present. He just wants to find it and finally get a chance to love his soulmate the way his best friend gets to love his own.

 

* * *

 

Tony is in his lab working away on another one of his recent upgrades for all the team's outfits when he feels the soothing strokes along his scars that surround his arc reactor. He shivers and presses his fingers gently over his reactor that's hidden under a very realistic patch made to look like his skin.

 

He always hid the reactor after what Obie did to him. He can't let anyone know there's an easy way to take the famous Tony Stark out of commission for good. The only one who knows about his secret is Pepper and Rhodey. He can never hide anything from his best friends. Well besides his soulmark because after what his dad did when he found his soulmark he will never forget. He can still feel the cuts and bruises left on his left arm and he hopes Bucky never felt those in return.

 

It is possible to be born without one and that's what his mother and father grew up with. A shitty marriage, a broken family, and no soulmark's. At birth, Maria Stark had to hide the bright red star on her son's left arm from Howard or he would have a fit.

 

It was Tony’s fault Howard found it. He was being reckless and tore his shirt open when he ran past one of the lower kitchen cabinets and it got caught on the hinge.

 

He still flinches at the memory and decides to passionately ignore it as he does with the rest of his problems.

 

Anyway,

 

He can't help but take off the sleeve covering his soulmark and touch it gently. Pressing enough to leave pressure but not hard enough to hurt. He smiles thinking about how Bucky must be reacting. He never really touches it during the day because he doesn't want to be caught.

 

He knows his soulmate is Bucky Barnes. But he doesn't want to disappoint him with the fact that a broken, depressed, PTSD ridden genius with enough gossip to put the tabloids out of business is his soulmate. He’s never seen himself to be with someone forever. They always leave him eventually or get tired.

 

And he can't bear to see Bucky leave him. He can't stand to see his ocean blue eyes fade in annoyance or anger. He can't stand to see his lively personality turn for the worst after taking care of him. He won't be able to watch Bucky walk away without the rest of him leaving in the palm of his hand.

 

He can never know.

 

* * *

 

Bucky has to know who his soulmate is even if it kills him. He can’t stand not knowing who it is. He just wants to scoop them up in his arms and carry them everywhere so their feet never have to touch the floor again. He wants to tuck them in bed on sick days and mother hen them until they shoo him away to take care of himself instead.

 

He wants to be there for them as a shoulder to cry on. He wants to erase their insecurities and show them how much to love themselves with the love he has.

 

Bucky sighs and bangs his head on the table. He groans and he can feel Steve looking at him from across the way.

 

“Hey, Buck. Something on your mind? Maybe talk about it and not create a you-sized shaped hole in the table?”

 

Bucky lifts his head and sends an icy glare towards his best friend. He makes a rude gesture that only makes Steve chuckle softly.

 

“Shut it punk. Leave me to wallow in my sadness in peace.”

 

He squishes his face into the table and squashed the urge to start petting at his soulmark. He can see Steve looking at him with his ‘I'm-not-taking-any-of-this-nonsense’ look he usually throws around.

 

“Bucky, is this about your soulmate again? Because I told you, you can date other people than your soulmate. I mean you did it back in the forties before we were shipped off.”

 

“How dense can you be, Stevie? All those girls I would have hanging off my arm were lesbians you twit. They would tell their folks they were going to all the places with me so they wouldn't get lynched or outed to everyone.”

 

Bucky sits up and crosses his arms over his chest as he leans back in the chair and raises one of his eyebrows and smiles softly when he sees a blush spread across Steve's cheeks.

 

“Aw, Steven!” Thor cooed. “You are most adorable when you blush like that. But I prefer it when we're in bed-”

 

A hand gets placed in front of Thor's mouth as he smiles and wiggles his eyebrows at Steve making him blush harder.

 

“That's enough out of you Thor. Anyway, how was I supposed to know that? You never told me.”

 

“Yeah cause you were too busy getting in fights!” Bucky said. “I didn't have time to tell my best friend I was helping out dames when I was patching out your scrawny ass. And that's beside the point, you know I don't like dames Stevie.”

 

Steve’s features soften and he sighs and taps his fingers against the table.

 

“I know Buck. Look, you'll find them one day. I promise. I mean who knows? Maybe they've been under your nose the entire time.”

 

He reaches over and squeezes Thor's hand as he smiles at him with the most loving gaze. Bucky fake gags and chuckles when he gets a slap on his arm.

 

Who knows.

 

* * *

 

Later that morning in his room, Bucky was looking at knitting videos online when he stopped dead in his tracks when he felt someone stroking over his left arm. He chases the small strokes, and gentle presses with his own and his heart clenched when they disappear. It hurts him that he can only touch between soulmarks and only feel in the places your soulmate has their mark. He needs- he craves more.

 

He sighs and lies on his bed. He starts to imagine what he would want his soulmate to be like.

 

Smaller than him so he can poke and tease about it constantly. A face that's hard to look away from so he can waste endless hours admiring them. Soft, brown curly hair that he can run his fingers through all day then get yelled at when he messed up the ‘style’ or having amazing cuddles during movie nights- shit.

 

Bucky sits up straight, and his eyes are wides as saucers. He jumps out of bed and starts to frantically pace around his room. Running his hand through his hair, Bucky quickly stops and looks at the tall mirror door and points at himself.

 

“You cannot have a crush on Tony Stark, you stupid fucking idiot. Pepper would kill you and so would Rhodey. Also, he’s never mentioned his soulmark, and it would make him feel hella guilty if you left your soulmate to be with him. WHICH YOU WON’T DO! You can just have a minor crush on him from afar…”

 

His thoughts get cut off when a projection lights up in front of him. It’s Tony. Of course, it’s Tony. God, he needed to get over this quick before someone gets hurt. And by someone, he means the two of them.

 

“Hey, Barnes. Dinner is almost done, and I wasn’t dragged up here by you today so, I was just checking in if everything was alright?”

Tony smiles softly, and he usually doesn’t do it around many people. Well, not his real smile anyway. The one where his nose scrunches up a bit and his eyes crinkle around the edges. Not many teeth are showing, but they don't have to. His smile is highlighted by his eyes. Those golden, honey brown orbs. He can stare off into them all day and never get bored from how the sun makes them sparkle and shows off the yellow flecks usually hidden under overpriced sunglasses.  

 

Oh shit, he asked him something. What was it? Dinner... Oh, crap dinner! He needs to hurry so he won’t lose his spot.

 

“Oh yeah! Of course doll, I’ll be up in a moment. I just got distracted by you something. Save my spot for me ‘kay? Don’t let that dumb bird brain take my seat!”

 

Tony giggles and it tugs at Bucky’s heartstrings in all the right ways. He can practically fill the butterflies in his stomach wanting to burst out of his mouth and shout at the top of his lungs how much he loves Tony Stark.

 

LIKES TONY.

 

Likes Tony as a friend because his soulmate is still out there and he can't love him.

 

Yeah, that’s a good enough explanation.

  


* * *

 

Tony was down in his lab collapsed on the couch that was tucked away in the far corner so no one can accidentally see through the glass windows letting you peer in. He’s taken off his coverings for the day since the one on his chest usually gets sticky from sweating too much down here.

 

He’s sighing dreamily towards the ceiling as he throws a small toy ball that Dum-e keeps fetching back to him.

 

“I just don’t get it, Jay. I do- like Bucky. A lot. Yes, I know a part of it is because of the soulmark or whatever but his eyes are so… So captivating. I can’t even find the color to describe it. Blue seems to basic compared to him. And his hair? God, how does he get it so long and soft? When he wears man buns, just call the hospital because he **literally** killed me.”

 

J.A.R.V.I.S. sighs metallically through the speakers and if he had eyes, they would be rolled to the back of his head in an instant.

 

**_“Sir, maybe I should advise you to face your problem head on and not avoid it like you usually do. Because it always ends in either heartbreak or anger. And heartbreak always leads to you locking yourself in the lab for a week. And that leads to-”_ **

 

“Mute!”

 

Tony glares at one of the security cameras in his lab as a force of habit. Everyone that comes in his lab can’t help but look at something while talking to J.A.R.V.I.S. And he might’ve picked up the habit from another very handsome brunet that frequently visits his lab to listen to his constant science rambling. Which is a kind of a turn on for him but we don’t talk about it.

 

“Tony Stark I know I told you that I wanted those contracts signed and the new reports viewed and edited the next time I see you!”

 

Pepper Potts stormed into his office trailed by a nervously smiling Rhodey whose hands are spread and frantically trying to calm down his fuming soulmate that is tapping her foot against the floor.

 

“Hey buddy, ” Rhodey greeted. “Sorry I couldn’t stop her in time and also warn you. Uh, hey Virginia. Don’t give me that look! I need to help my best friend, you’re already my soulmate you don't need protecting from Tony.”

 

Pepper turns around and shows off how her top is cut to show off her amazing soulmark that spans from one shoulder to the other spreading over her back in huge grey wings. Every shirt is cut that way so she can show everyone in her life how much she loves Rhodey and the beautiful soulmark she was born with.

 

Rhodey has a matching mark along the back of his neck. Its an orange flame licking up his neck and barely touching his ear. He shows it off whenever he can and tries not to cover it on missions if he can get away with it.

 

Tony immediately shoots up and slaps a hand over his soul mark on his left side and winces hoping Bucky didn't feel that.

 

He smiles nervously and waves the hand that isn't gripping into his skin like a vice.

 

“Hey Pep. I know you're mad but to be fair I was busy on building stuff for SI so you can’t be completely mad at me.”

 

She squints her eyes at where his hand is covering and crosses her arms over her chest as she points one perfectly manicured finger in his direction.

 

“Tony, what are trying to hide from me? You didn't cut or burn yourself again did you?”

 

She rushes over and tries to get his hand away but he bats her hands away and scoots back into the couch trying to disappear into the cushions.

 

“Pepper I’m fine stop trying to mother hen me! Steve does that enough already.”

 

Rhodey watches the squabbling go on with curious eyes. He walks over and licks his finger before he pushed it into Tony's ear.

 

Tony squawks and pushes Rhodey away with both hands before standing up and pointing at him.

 

“Rhodey I will take away the Iron Patriot suit and spray paint it bright pink and put ‘WARMACHINEROX’ on the back!”

 

Tony looks confused to why both Pepper and Rhodey are looking at him with shocked and confused faces. Their mouths are gaping, open and he starts to walk backward and apologize for what he said to Rhodey before he realizes that his left arm is completely unexposed.

 

His eyes grow wide with fear as harsh words from his dad echo in his head. He scrambles backward as he tries to cover his arm again.

 

“I'm sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, please don't hurt me it won't happen again please don't hurt me.”

 

Pepper steps forward slowly and bushes Tony from his worrying. She brushes the hair from his face and gently grabs his left arm and lightly traces the bright red star covering his bicep with the tip of her nail.

 

She smiles at Tony with misty eyes and kisses his cheek while Rhodey walks over and slaps him on the back in congratulation.

 

“Tony, why didn't you tell us sooner you had a soul mark? You know you can trust me and Rhodey with anything. We've always been there for you.”

 

Tony shakily takes a breathe and laughs bitterly for a moment before he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

“Ha. Well, you know the problem was mainly past childhood trauma. Daddy dearest was born without a soulmark, so my mother hid mine. When he found it, he flipped his shit and did what he did best.”

 

He sits back on the couch and hangs his head in the palm of his hands.

 

“Said it was a mistake for me to have this mark. That Starks are made of iron and don't have time for love or romance… Better time is spent working or inventing.”

 

He lifts his head, and his eyes are red and puffy as thick tears roll down his cheeks leaving a trail of heartbreak in its wake.

 

Pepper sits down next to Tony and wipes his cheeks clean and a few stray tears that follow before pulling him close for a hug. Rhodey sits on the other side and gently rubs his back.

 

“Oh Tony, I'm so sorry sweetheart, and don't you apologize for anything either because nothing is your fault.”

 

“Yeah Tones, you're the greatest man I know. Also, what is your soulmark?”

 

Rhodey gently pulls Tony's left arm toward him and looks at the red star. He stares curiously before he questions it.

 

“Huh. I feel like I've seen this before. Ha, this kinda looks like the star that’s  on Bucky's left- WAIT HOLY SHIT IS BUCKY YOUR SOUL-”

 

Tony slaps a hand over Rhodey’s mouth and glares at him before pointing an accusing finger into his chest.

 

“Don't say another word, honey bear. Bucky doesn't know. No one knows. Not even about the reactor and I would like to keep it that way. For now.”

 

He takes his hand away when Rhodey lifts up his arms in a surrendering motion before crossing his heart.

 

“Sure, buddy. Not a word.”

 

Pepper raises an eyebrow before scoffing and picking the lint away from the skirt hugging her legs.

 

“Oh, come on.” Pepper said mockingly. “You're such a baby Tony I mean do you see the way Bucky looks at you? He's practically in love with you but he still believes his **soulmate** is still alive.”

 

Tony fidgets on the couch and sinks back into it pouting and crossing his arms.

 

“I’ll tell him!... One day.”

 

They both shake their heads and sigh. Tony defensively stands up and glares.

 

“Oh yeah? Well, I’ll do it at the team's movie night this week so ha!”

 

Before he realized what he said and can try and take it back, Pepper stands and kisses his cheek before leaving the lab with Rhodey in pursuit.

 

Tony flops back onto the couch and watches as Dum-e rolls over and rests his claw in his lap. He pets the support beam and stares up at the ceiling.

 

“What did I get myself into?”

 

* * *

 

It was later that week when everyone was crowded in the community living room trying to get their favorite spot for the movie night. Couples were cuddled on the couches and loveseats with blankets wrapped around them. There were also bean bags and pillows on the floor and the room's lighting was turned down low to get people in the mood for watching movies.

 

Except no one could agree on which movie to pick for 15 minutes so everyone decided to have a “bonding moment” instead and talk about all of their soulmarks.

 

Everyone took turns going around in a circle and when it came to Tony the room went quiet before Steve spoke up and started to apologize.

 

“Tony, we're so sorry we forgot that you don’t have a soulmark and we don't want to leave you out of the team bonding stuff-”

 

“Nah Cap, it's okay I actually have to tell all of you something.”

 

He glances around nervously and sees Rhodey and Pepper give him encouraging smiles and thumbs up.

 

He looks across the way and sees Bucky. His heart leaps into his throat and he shakes his head before he can change his mind.

 

“I um. I actually do have a soulmark.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky’s fists clenched so tight into his blanket he thought it might shred to pieces.

 

Tony has a soulmate. And it isn't him.

 

Fuck. I'm in love with Tony Stark.

 

He tries not to look angry but he can't help a sad look wash over his features when Tony looks the other way.

 

He forces himself to stay seated so he doesn't break Tony's heart with his selfish reasons.

 

This can be fixed tomorrow but right now he has to be here for a friend.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony’s heart breaks when he sees Bucky’s face drop but harden not a second later.

 

Crap. Crap crap crap this was a bad idea he needs to leave.

 

He looks over to Rhodey and Pepper again but they still have encouraging smiles on their faces and that's all he needed to keep going.

 

He takes a deep breath and looks at the team once again.

 

“I also have a reactor in my chest. It stops the shrapnel from entering my heart and I almost died when someone tried to take it from me so if I show you this, no one can know. The only people that knew before you are dead, Rhodey and Pepper.”

 

He breathes in again but you can hear the shakiness and see it in his hands as he lifts his shirt and peels away the patch that covered his reactor. He hears a gasp and looks up to see Bucky grabbing at his chest through his shirt.

 

They lock eyes and Tony rolls down the sleeve covering his left arm to reveal a red star on his left bicep outlined in a thick black line pop against his dark tan skin.

 

‘Holy shit this is the most badass thing I ever did besides Iron Man I literally stared down an ex deadly assassin.’

 

* * *

 

Bucky stands up quickly and it only takes two long strides to make it to Tony. He lifts up the black tank top and gently touches the reactor with his fingertips as his smile stretches across his face making his eyes twinkle and two hidden dimples in his cheeks pop out.

 

“This. This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. I could never get Steve to paint a blue this vibrant, this unique and it was killing me not to see it on someone else.

 

His eyes lift from the reactor to Tony and he held his chin. He runs his thumb across his lips and laughs softly.

 

“I'm so glad it was you. I was falling in love with you the moment our eyes met but… I never thought you were my soulmate.”

 

He's about to lean down and kiss the daylights out of him when he hears multiple people cough at once.

 

He turns his head in an icy glare and sees the audience that's watching everything go down. He huffs and puts his arms around Tony's waist instead and raises one eyebrow in annoyance.

 

“I thought that y'all would scram by now. Intimate moment and all? I just met my fucking soulmate and I'm not even allowed to kiss him?”

 

Everyone chuckles and starts to gather up their things and head to the rooms until Rhodey shouts out.

 

“Hey wait for just a minute super soldier, where is your soul mark? I wanna see it! When you were describing it, you made it seem it was the prettiest thing in the world.”

 

Bucky rolls his eyes and lifts his shirt up and shows a matching arc reactor over his heart. He can hear Tony gasp beside him and not even a few moments later he feels small, calloused fingers brush over the lines and patterns marked into his skin.

 

He turns to see Tony looking fascinated and he can’t keep the goofy grin off his face as he kisses the top of his head.

 

“It is the most beautiful thing in the world,” Bucky said dreamily. “Now scram, I have a love confession to make and all y’all’s peering eyes aren't helping.”

 

The living room empties and he pulls Tony back onto the couch making the shorter genius squawk and fall into his lap.

 

He wiggles his eyebrows and smiles when he sees Tony blush a soft pink on his cheeks.

 

“Hey, there sugar. Now we can finally talk. And yes before you say anything I'm not mad you hid any of this from me. I'm sure you had a perfectly good reason.”

 

He feels Tony squirm then put his hands on his chest to keep him balanced.

 

“Okay… I can explain everything another day but right now I really, really want to kiss you. It's all I've been thinking about since I saw you had my soulmark and those **looks** you give me didn't help one bit, Mr.Barnes.”

 

Bucky laughs before he gently grabs Tony's chin and presses against the velvety soft lips. It felt like fireworks going off in their brains as they chase after each other's lips in earnest. He runs his tongue along the seam of Tony's lips and buffs at the reaction he gets.

 

Tony gasps and feels Bucky’s tongue lick into his mouth. He whimpers softly into his mouth making Bucky grip his hips tight and growl in return.

 

“Oh kitten, if you keep making those noises you're gonna get more than just a kiss tonight.”

 

Tony pulls away just barely enough to speak and giggles, as he grinds his hips down onto to Bucky’s making him hiss.

 

“God, please? That would make my entire year.”

 

“Nope. Nuh uh” a new voice said startling Bucky and Tony out of the little bubble they thought they were in.

 

They both yell and fall off the couch as they get squirted by a water bottle and they look up to see Steve smiling and shaking the said bottle in his hand.

 

“This is the **team** living room. I don't care if it’s your tower, Tony, I don't want to see you're naked ass on this couch you have plenty of those on your floor.”

 

“Steve what the fuck!” Bucky yelled. “The first time I can get laid after the ice and you want to come up in here and be a stupid punk about it?”

 

Tony laughs and kisses Bucky hungrily and bites his lip.

 

“Steve does have a point. I have so many couches on my floor. And beds. And counters. And showers.”

 

Bucky blinks twice before he sweeps Tony into his arms and runs for the stairs.

 

“Bucky! There’s an elevator that goes straight to my room!”

 

“There's no time and besides, I'm faster than an elevator and I need to see you're naked ass yesterday.”

 

“I mean you could've if you didn't sit in your room all day just thinking about me!”

 

“That mouth on you. I'm gonna have to fix that.”

 

Steve sighs and sets the spray bottle back onto the counter. He sees Thor waiting at the door jamb to the kitchen, leaning against it.

 

He smiles and walks over kissing him softly before resting his head on Thor's shoulder.

 

“Were we like that?”

 

“Well of course!” Thor laughed. “We had many celebrations after we found out we were soulmates. We also celebrated on that couch many times but I was sworn to you by secrecy.”

 

“Damn right you were. Now take me to bed I miss doing fun lovey-dovey stuff with you.”

 

“But Steven, we do that stuff all the time!”

 

“Hush and hurry up God of Thunder.”

 

“Aye aye, Captain.”

  
  
  
  
  


End.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you liked the fic with some kudos and comments!!! I read every single one and try to respond as soon as possible!!


End file.
